Tell Me You Love Me
by Josi Hamilton
Summary: A bit of poetic fic....


Just hold me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be okay. Make me feel special. I don't care if it's the wine talking, I don't care right now, and all I want is you. I don't care if its just the wine that's making you smile at me this way; I want to feel your soft kisses on my lips once more, I want you to make me feel divine again, make me feel new again, make me feel at home again. I suppose I do care if it's the wine, but everything you tell me when you're under the influence is always true, and I want nothing more than you, my love, its only you, its always been you, and it'll be forever you. I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

Please tell me you love me. Let it be true. Don't make me have to try and fall out of love again. Because I can't do it; there aint no falling out of love with you. To me, you are wonderful; the picture of perfection, and everything about you makes me want to smile. Love never felt this good and this bad at the same time. I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

Around us life goes on in this small bar, hustling and bustling right on by. But all I can see is you and me; that sweet sparkle that rests in your eye. And I love you for it, even more, right now I'm sitting in some kind of loved up oblivion just because you're touching my hand. I love you so much it hurts; my heart aches for you to tell me those three little words that could echo in my mind forever, were I just to hear them from your precious lips. I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

Ric…tell me that you love me. Hold me in your arms and make it all okay. Love me for longer than a day. Love me forever. Meet me at the end of the aisle and whisper sweet nothings in my ear; claim me to be yours forever and for always. That would be perfect. Walk down that lifelong road with me. I just need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

I could live to watch you sleep at night. You look so beautiful when you are sleeping, so peaceful, and it makes me want to protect you. You think you don't need protecting, sometimes you think you're immortal, but you're not. You are just like the rest of us, but there's something about you that makes you seem more perfect somehow, to me anyway. If I could lie in your arms all night I would cry tears of sweet joy, I would be happy forever could I just spend my forever with you. I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

I love you this much. Some may call me infatuated, and I would tell them its true. I want nothing more than you. The moon shines through the window casting a blue shadow upon your face. And it makes you look so good to me. You always look good to me. And you smile across the table at me, and ask me to dance to the slow blues number that the soloist on the stage has started to sing, her nimble fingers gracefully running across the piano. I get up with you and let you lead me to the dance floor, and all the while I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

You take me in your arms, and I close my eyes and rest my head on your shoulder, deeply inhaling in your scent with every breath I take, smiling to myself. Your fingers play with my hair, and I don't need to look at you to know you are smiling also. And slowly we sway, moving together as one, and as we dance I feel beautiful again. Just to feel your breath on my neck makes me quiver in delight, it awakens every nerve in my body, and all I can feel is you. The music flows through me like a melody and it's so sweet that I almost feel giddy. This is so perfect. I just need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

The words are poetic and flow like a waterfall, and you know this song, and sing the words softly in my ear. And your voice is rich and velvety and thick like honey, and it sends shivers down my spine. I daren't open my eyes in case it's all a dream. But you feel so real, so it must be reality, I just can't be sure. All I need is you to hold me and tell me you love me.

The song ends and we hold on for a moment longer than we should, not wanting to ever let go. Eventually we do, and as the dance floor clears we stand there looking into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but each other, and this is the moment; I need you to hold me and tell me you love me.

You step forward and put your arms around me. I look up into your chocolate brown eyes, and you look down into my clear blue ones. You smile, and pull me close, and I rest my head on your shoulder once more, closing my eyes as you hold me, and I know by the way you're holding me that it's not the wine. Then you whisper in my ear.

"I love you Connie."


End file.
